


Never Too Honest,  Never Too Late

by ScarletRain1409



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Angst, Drinking, Drunk Singing, F/M, Father and Daughter Bonding, Grieving, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, drunk, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: The part 6 gang go out for a a night of fun, after defeating Pucci. Jotaro had a drink too many and lets out his inner singer. Anasui gets some life advice from his future father in law and Jotaro becomes more honest than he would have liked.





	Never Too Honest,  Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when shopping with my aunt and got bored. This is based off of miracide's comic : http://aminoapps.com/p/io8uh6  
( Her Jojo fan art is just amazing)

It was a good enough bar. Youngsters swayed to a pop number, a bit too obnoxious for Jotaro's taste. No vomit or smell of weed filled the air inside, like the many bars he went to in his reckless college days. The drinks were decent and the bartender didn't chew his ear off when he sat down on the plush stool. Hermes and Jolene were hopping on the technicolor dance floor, finally looking like the youngsters they were. Sweat glided down their bodies, engaged in some competition. For once they looked and felt as free as they always wanted to be. A private smile lit Jotaro's features, happy that his daughter is enjoying herself. He never seen her smile, not in reality. In the early years, when his wife still held some sentiment towards him, he received snapshots of her banish smiling face. Her first day of school, her first baseball match, that time she went to the zoo. They were fond memories that were never really his, but should have been. At least he had this moment to himself. Weather report, F.F and Anasui bring a few beers, water and a couple of nachos to the pair. Jotaro tried not to scowl. After defeating Pucci, Anasui had proven himself to protect Jolene if necessary and he knew Jolene was perfectly capable of defending herself if he tried anything funny, but he couldn't he couldn't help be wary of him. A father can't really sleep easily when his daughter is dating a boy that murdered his previous girlfriend. But Jotaro never slept much anyways. The bartender slid replaced Jotaro's empty glass with another round of whiskey. He looked up at the bearded man, dutifully wiping a shot cup. " It seemed like you needed one." He answers, to the wordless question." It's on the house."  
He simply tipped his hat in gratitude and downed the drink in mere minutes. They all deserved a break, even him. He relished the way it burned as it went down his throat. The bartender refilled his glass, as if he had an endless supply of whiskey that needed to be gone by tonight. And Jotaro drank every single one of them. Enjoying a few drinks won't hurt anybody. Besides he was a heavyweight. He barely got drunk anyways, even if he wanted to. 

-*-

Jolene was having the time of her life. She attended parties and bars like this, before her imprisonment. But it felt awesome after weeks in prison and continuous stand battles. They were all spending Friday night in a bar a mile away from her mom's apartment. This was Hermes' idea and personally her best one yet. F.F, the eager beaver that she was, sways along with the crowd, enjoying herself, but still attacking them with a barrage of questions.  
" Why is everyone wiggling?"

" What're those green drinks? They're like the same colour as my hair? Can I have it"

" Why is that girl moving her hips like that? Is it itchy over there? Is that she's grinding against him?"

Besides those nerve-wrecking questions, they all were having a wonderful time. 

Soshite tsudoishi STAR DUST

Then she heard her dad singing. Singing.

Hykunan me no mezame ni yobarete  
Otoko tachi wa mukau  
Toki no suna wo koeru Journey

His deep voice boomed from the bar, gathering the attention of many patrons.

Kusari no you tsunaru karami au KARMA

p>Hikari de tatsu sadame

He was passionately sang into the microphone in Japanese. Probably nobody, except herself knew what he meant.

Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Uchi Komi no wa!

Her grandfather from her dad's side composed a song after his return from Egypt. She thought he hated the song, but apparently he liked it more than he let on, if he could perfectly sing the lyrics. His feet were on top of the bar and his hat was discarded.

He was terribly drunk.  
Despite being drunk out his mind and his Japanese accent even more prominent, he still swooned the ladies.  
People clapped along to the beat.  
" So does your dad do this a lot?" Hermes asked with slight disgust.  
" No." She replied," I've only seen him drunk a few times, actually."  
Jotaro tapped his feet, beating his chest with a clenched fist.  
" The first time was with my great grandfather." She evenly shrugged, as if talking about the weather."He's still alive btw."  
" He's on top of the bar." Hermes mumbled, shocked and dejected.  
" Another time, he saw a bowl of cherries and started crying."  
" Eh?" Hermes stared at Jolene, incredulously.  
" I think he's working through some stuff."  
They all were.

-*-

After a couple of songs and warding off his new fangirls, they were to the car. Jotaro wasn't the only one drunk: Weather Report was tipsy himself. He stumbled on his feet, humming off tune to a pop number he heard on the radio once.

Jotaro was slung his arm around Anasui's shoulder, much to the other boy's tension. He wanted Jolene on his back, leaning her entire weight on him, instead of her MUCH heavier father. His breathe reeked of alcohol and his sweat wetted his collarbone. Maybe this will earn him a few brownie points, if he remembered this at all, that is.  
" Anasui..."slurred Jotaro.  
" Yes Mr. Kujo." Anasui meekly yelped.  
" You want...want to marry my daughter?"  
" Yes. I do." Anasui gulped.

Then he laughs. Loudly.

It was disturbing enough that Jotaro was smiling, but him laughing was a different league.

" I'm telling you this... this as a man," he pulled Anasui closer, as if discussing an underground drug dealing," But Women are work. And marriage is work. And you're work to a lot of people too."

He chuckled, giggling at his own inside joke. Anasui understood Jotaro to some extent, despite his cold exterior. To be honest, Anasui thought he was a typical jerkass father that couldn't care less about his family. But he saw all the gestures Jotaro would try to hide. He remembers the brief alarm in his face whenever she engaged in stand fights and the pride in his eyes, he obscures with his hat. The many times, he watches Jolene at the corner of his eyes, when he thinks no-one is noticing.  
One had to be observant of his future father-in-law, after all.  
" I get what you mean." Anasui nods.  
" And when you get work, don't neglect it. Even if it makes you look uncool." He darkly giggles at that," Not like me kid, not like me."  
Anasui broods over his words, pitying the man who had and still has too much on his shoulders.

" Understood, Mr. Kujo."  
-*-  
Jolene is the one to drag him into his apartment. She had his keys and assumed Anasui suffered enough tonight.

The flat was furnished and adorned with aquatic statues and academic trophies. At certain corners and desk, she saw a bunch of men with a younger version of her father and her baby pictures. These were secluded, as if trying to blend in with the marine ocean, as if trying to get washed away.

She heaved him down on his bed, after removing his shoes and socks. Normally she would be angry at such an embarrassing display, but she knew he was going through some stuff. She tried to find it in herself to at least be frustrated, but there was nothing.

She sits on his bed, after covering him with his blue blanket. The whole experience was so surreal. Her father was mostly never acted like a regular human, and when he did, he didn't seem like himself.

" Well bye." She shrugged." You're gonna get the hangover of a lifetime and I don't want to be there when that happens."

Before she could move out, strong arms haul her to to the bed. Her back was pressed against his chest as he embraced her. Warmth radiated out of him, like a human tube light.

" Um get off." She attempted to pry his arms away, but her father's muscles would not let her.

She was about to summon Stone Free, when Jotaro just embraced her tighter and thought better of it. Star Platinum was much stronger than her stand anyways, physically speaking.

" No. I should have.." Jotaro starts.  
" What?"  
"... Should have done this sooner."  
They stay like that. Moonlight prickles between the blinds.  
" Well it's too late for that, isn't it?" Jolene comments.  
"It is."  
"It's fine if you don't..." he has trouble finding the words," don't forgive me. I don't myself."

Jolene ponders about her answer, a familiar ache arising within her. Should she really have this conversation when her dad's dead drunk?  
" I've seen things, Jojo, too many. I'm glad you didn't see them at least."  
Then they were quiet. Their undulating heart-beats echoing in the darkness.

-*-  
Just as Jolene had predicted, Jotaro woke up with a hammering head-ache. He clutched his temple and dragged himself to the bathroom. Before he threw-up the contents of last night's dinner, he saw a note on his desk. You're paying for the drinks next time. -Jojo It was a start. And Jotaro was satisfied with just that.


End file.
